live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge of Spies (2015)
Bridge of Spies is a 2015 American-German historical drama-thriller film directed by Steven Spielberg from a screenplay written by Matt Charman, Ethan Coen, and Joel Coen. The film was released by Touchstone Pictures on October 16, 2015, in North America and distributed by 20th Century Fox in other territories. The film stars: Tom Hanks, Mark Rylance, Scott Shepherd, Amy Ryan, Sebastian Koch and Alan Alda. The film co-stars: Austin Stowell, Billy Magnussen, Eve Hewson, Jesse Plemons, Michael Gaston, Peter McRobbie, Domenick Lombardozzi. Starring *Tom Hanks - James B. Donovan *Mark Rylance - Rudolf Abel *Scott Shepherd - Hoffman *Amy Ryan - Mary Donovan *Sebastian Koch - Wolfgang Vogel *and Alan Alda - Thomas Watters, Jr. *Austin Stowell - Francis Gary Powers *Billy Magnussen - Doug Forrester *Eve Hewson - Carol Donovan *Jesse Plemons - Joe Murphy *Michael Gaston - Agent Williams *Peter McRobbie - Allen Dulles *Domenick Lombardozzi - Agent Blasco 'Cast' *Agent Gamber - Victor Verhaeghe *FBI Agents - Mark Fichera, Brian Hutchison *Bates - Joshua Harto *Receptionist - Henny Russell *Alison (Donovan's Secretary) - Rebekah Brockman *Lynn Goodnough - John Rue *Peggy Donovan - Jillian Lebling *Roger Donovan - Noah Schnapp *Police Officer - Brooklyn Courthouse - Joel Brady *Lie Detector Test Administrator - Michael Pemberton *Pilots in Motel Room - Geoffrey Rude, Michael Rempen *Judge Byers - Dakin Matthews *William Tompkins - Stephen Kunken *Agent Somner - Jon Curry *U2 Pilot - Wes McGee *Bailiff - Jim Ferris *Crying Girl - Lucia Ryan *Classroom Boy#1 - Nolan Lyons *Classroom Girl#1 - Hayley Feinstein *Classroom Girl#2 - Victoria Leigh *Classroom Boy#2 - Sawyer Barth *Classroom Teacher - Ashlie Atkinson *Teacher - Haley Rawson *Secretary on Subway - Laurie Dawn *Gentleman on Subway#1 - Andy Schneeflock *Gentleman on Subway#2 - James Lorinz *Older Lady on Subway - Pat Squire *Clerk - Mario Corry *Foreman - Donavon Dietz *Millie Byers - Le Clanché Du Rand *Man in Courtroom - Mike Houston *Courtroom Reporters - Joe Starr, Hamilton Clancy, Jonathan Walker *NYPD Lieutenant - Greg Nutcher *Angry NYPD Cop - Tracy Howe *Justice Warren - Edward James Hyland *Radio Newscaster - John Taylor *Marty - Steven Boyer *Partner at Watters Law Firm - John Henry Cox *Soviet Judge (Powers' Trial) - Mark Zak *Soviet Translator - Victor Schefé *Frederic Pryor - Will Rogers *Family#1 at Berlin Wall Construction - Daniela Schulz, Moritz Berg, Emma Nazahn *Family#2 at Berlin Wall Construction - Matthias Scherwenikas, Greta Galisch De Palma, Matilda Palma Galisch *Katje - Nadja Bobyleva *East German Soldier#1 - Kai Wido Meyer *East German Soldier#2 - Kristoffer Fuss *East German Soldier#3 - Thomas Hacikoglu *Mr. Michener - David Wilson Barnes *Pinker - Joe Forbrich *Prison Official - Henning Bormann *Checkpoint Soldier#1 - Ketel Weber *Checkpoint Soldier#2 - Maik Rogge *Checkpoint Soldier#3 - Tim Morten Uhlenbrock *East German Youths - Mathias Gärtner, Rafael Gareisen, Nico Ehrenteit *Soviet Embassy Receptionist - Radik Golovkov *Helen Abel - Petra Marie Cammin *Lydia Abel - Lucy Dreznin *Cousin Drews - Michael Schenk *Ivan Schischkin - Mikhail Gorevoy *Soviet Guards - Wanja Götz, Stefan Langel, Vladimir Vilanov *2nd Soviet Interrogator - Ivan Shvedoff *Soviet Main Interrogator - Merab Ninidze *Soviet Director/Official - Konstantin Frolov *Michael Verona - Steve Cirbus *Checkpoint Guard#1 - Michael Kranz *Checkpoint Guard#2 - Max Kidd *East German Guard (Pryor) - Frederic Heidorn *East German Guard (Donovan) - Nils Malten *Hilton Waitress - Nina Gummich *Harald Ott - Burghart Klaussner *Ott's Secretary - Max Mauff *Agent Faye - Jon Donahue *CIA Agent (Glienicke Bridge) - Martin Dew Category:Movies Category:2015 Movies